Daughter of The Snakes
by addelinehart3
Summary: Iris Lilly Potter is treated like a slave by the corruptive Dursleys. At the age of five in a fit of rage she transports herself to the world of naruto. Iris(airisu)xgaara later on! Good orochimaru! Eventual fangirl bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Guys here's the new chapter for you! And if your new welcome! I'm AddelineHart3 and this is my book! Anyways enjoy! XD**

 **[ReWritten 12-20-16]**

 **011101000100100100111101110100111101001000011001**

Iris Potter was having a horrible dream, she couldn't place where she saw this before though. It left her with a bad sense of dejavu and night terrors. In the beginning of the dream Iris was sitting in a crib with a cupcake in front of her and a gentle pale-ish hand wrapped around it. There was a single candle and a heart adorned on the vanilla pastry. She couldn't see the person who was holding the candle lit cupcake's face . She could only hear a woman's soft voice singing _'Happy Birthday'._ Then there were screams, lots of them, all around her. They sounded like millions of lost souls screaming from every corner of her now twisted reality. Iris couldn't block out the screams now how much she wanted to. No matter how **BADLY** she needed to, the screams persisted. Until everything became distorted and blurred, and the screams turned to cruel laughs. The last thing she saw was two dark, cold red eyes and a blinding flash of green.

 **010100111101001000100001111001001001100011101**

Little five-year-old Iris jerked upright in her bed with tears streaming down her face. She let out a soft whimper and curled into herself, clutching the one ' _nice_ ' thing she had. It was an old worn out, faded pink bunny with a missing eye that had a poorly stitched X across it, and a red button for the other eye. But besides all it's old qualities it was still soft and plushy, plus it smelled faintly of lilacs and vanilla. It calmed her down a little only to be disturbed by a loud, ear-ringing pounding on the door. "Get up you little freak! Do you hear me?! I. Said. Get. UP!" Iris stood up just in time, as Petunia had swung the door open and sneered at her

"You look like a pig, just like the worthless trash you are." Iris just nodded numbly, she knew better than to try and tempt 'aunt' Petunia. Petunia's sneer turned into a cruel smirk as she spotted Iris's red eyes and tear stained cheeks. She then preceded to drag Iris to the kitchen "Make my sweet little duddlykins some breakfast before he wakes up. Or you'll have hell to pay..." Iris paled slightly, if that was possible with how pale she already is, then nodded and got started. She knew exactly what the punishment was if Dudley didn't have breakfast in front of him by the time he got to the table. she wouldn't get to eat at all that day that's what, plus she would have to do every chore Petunia and Vernon could think of before she could get even a little break. And when your running on empty from no food that day or dinner last night, it pretty bad. Iris got breakfast ready in record time, and set the table with everything on it by the time she heard Dudley stomping the stairs. Iris then remembered Vernon and paled, she hadn't made his plate yet. Iris then heard Vernon call out to Petunia

"Where's my house shoes, Petunia?" Iris rushed over to the stove and started cooking more food, but she wasn't fast enough. While she was standing over the blazing heat, memories of last time he got mad at her floated into her mind. She flinched when she grabbed the skillet with the wrong hand. She nearly dropped the pan but bore through the pain and carried it over to the counter with tears in her eyes. Iris whimpered in pain as she set it down then checked over her wrist, she sucked in a deep breathe as she saw the dark, purple/blue bruise forming over the badly swollen wrist. Iris then went over to the sink and let lukewarm water drizzle over it, she sighed in relief as the throbbing pain dulled down to a low pulsating throb. She quickly hid the swelling with her large sweater sleeve. She then loaded up Vernon's plate as he came down the stairs and grabbed a cup of coffee. He sat down and opened up his newspaper, Iris tiptoed around him as she sat down his food in front of him. Before she could walk off Vernon spoke up "Why was my breakfast late?" Iris froze up "u-um..." Vernon leered at her then spoke in a low voice "I'll give you this **one** warning... But no more." Iris nodded but still stepped back out of fear. Getting a warning didn't exactaly mean anything good for her... *slap!* Iris flew back from the force behind the hit and crashed into the counter behind her. Iris pushed herself against the counter into a sitting posistion then held her now red cheek.

Vernon smirked then 'hmph-ed' and continued to eat. Iris got up quickly, knowing better than to lay there for too long. Iris then started cleaning up her cooking mess, not wanting petunia to think she was slacking off. Petunia was annoucing something in the other room "Alrighty, Duddlykins lets go get you ready for church!" Iris' eyes open wide "yes! that means they'll take me nextdoor! Looks like I might get to eat after all!"

 **(A/N: Remember when I said ', _but she wasn't fast enough'_? yeah...)** Petunia came into the kitchen and saw the 'little freak' smiling. She scowled at that "Your not going anywhere, brat." Iris jolted and dropped the plate she was holding, making it shatter around her, which made petunia angrier. Iris then stared up at her with fear and dissapointment "w-why-* ** _slap_**!*" Petunia cut her off with a slap, in the same spot Vernon hit her, then started yelling "don't talk back to me you stupid piece of trash! I said your not going! That means your not going! Got it?!" Iris nodded slightly while backing away from her, Petunia didn't approve of that apparently. "Did I say I was done talking to you?! Get back here you little wench!" Iris shakily stood up and moved back over to her, Petunia sneered then slap her as hard as she could. Iris flew back and landed on the pile of newly broken glass, putting a gash on her head and side. Plus little cuts and her arms and knees, Vernon came into the kitchen and saw Iris laying there. He grabbed her by her possibly broken wrist and dragged her into the closet and locked her in.

Iris sat there in the darkness when the feeling of warm liquid rushing down the side of her head finally registered. She reached up and lightly touched the gash only to quickly pull away. Iris shakily stood up and switched on her tiny lamp, she then looked at her hand and gasped. There was alot of blood on it, Iris then grabbed her blanket and pressed it to her head, boring through the pain. Iris felt realy cold and layed down on the bed, curled around what blanket that wasn't against her head. Then she clutched on to the old bunny... As she quietly cried herself to sleep.  
Iris was jerked into consciouness by Petunia rapping on her door, screaming out "Get up freak! My little duddlykins is hungry!" Iris stood up only to get woozy and stumble back onto her bed, something caught her attention as she looked over to her right. She gasped and covered her mouth, there was ALOT of blood on her covers. Petunia swung the door open and dragged Iris to the kitchen. Iris stood there for a little bit trying to right her vision, Petunia sounded so far away, almost like an echo. But she was in the kitchen doorway. Iris lightly shook her head then picked up the pan with the wrong hand _'Huh, weird. I can't feel the pain. he, he. its.. like... I'm floating_...'

Petunia didn't seem to notice the woozy, and slightly delirious Iris as she turned away and left . Iris made some grilled cheese and tomato soup and brought each person their plate. Wobbling with each step, she finally set up the table, Petunia looked at it with disdain, but Dudley was already stuffing his face with the food on the table. Iris walked over to the kitchen and steadied herself with the counter then finished what dishes were left from that morning. Petunia came in the kitchen and said "here, after your done go mow the lawn." Petunia then tossed her a hairbrush, basically telling her that she looks like trash and to clean up. Just so she can go do chores outside the house, after all Petunia has a 'reputation' to keep. (*blegh*) Iris did as she said, as well as splash water on her face. Because she was starting to feel drowsy, Iris then went to the garage and got the lawnmower. But as she was mowing the lawn Dudley came outside and laughed at her. "Guess what Potter? Daddy's taking me to the zoo, not you! It's like your dad could take you anyways, cause you don't have one!" That was a soft spot for Iris as she turned her head away from him to hide the tears that were forming. Dudley smiled then went over to her "what? Is something wrong Potter? Are gonna cry little baby Potter?" Iris bit her lip, but Dudley didn't stop the tormenting as he pushed her down, Iris snapped and yelled out "Leave me alone Dudley!" She swung her arm in a attempt to push him away, but instead her eyes turned a hellion silver and a metallic silver and white energy came out of her hand and pushed Dudley to the house and pinned him there. Iris pulled her arm away in shock as Petunia and Vernon ran outside to check on their pour 'Dudlykins'. All the blood loss, wooziness, and deliriousness hit her full force as she falls back onto her elbows. Her vision grew blurred and doubled, Vernon saw the slight red marks on Dudley's arm and instantly accused magic. He turned to the red-headed little girl and glared at her, his face cherry red with anger.

Iris made a sad attempt to inch away from him, but wasn't nearly fast enough as he yanked her up by her hair. Iris made a weird almost croak-whimper sound, her voice long gone out of fear and pain. Vernon pulled her inside, nearly dragging her behind him as she barely stayed on her feet. Let alone keep up with the over weight mad man. Iris stuttered out her words, them sounding weak and grating "I-I'm s-so sorry... I-I don't k-know what happened.. b-b-" He suddenly turned when they were inside and the door closed. He slapped her so hard she ripped out of his other hand. He then picked her up by the throat and glared harshly at her "you think it's funny to hurt my child?! YOU a good-for-nothing little leech! If it were up to us you would've died long ago! But you've crossed the line now Freak!" He then dropped her to the ground and kicked her hard in the gut, if she had eaten anything she would've thrown up. Vernon continued kicking her until a sickening crack sounded from her weak, crumbled body. He smiled cruely then he picked her up and threw her into a wall. She slid down limply, the last thing she saw being Vernon's angry punches raining down on her. not even feeling the pain anymore...

 **01011101100010001110010100011110100100100**

Iris woke up feeling a burning pain throughout her whole being, she felt heavy and unable to move. Suddenly all the memories and insults from the past, cruel years came flooding back to her. her first beating from Petunia when she didn't get up on time in the morning at two.  
Her first slap across the face at three and a half.  
Her first two and a half days not getting a crumb to eat three.  
Her first taste of Vernon's wrath, after spilling soup on him at age two.  
Her first run with Dudly and his gang as they chased her through the park when she was four.  
 _ **"Freak!"**_  
 _ **"Worthless trash!"**_  
 _ **"Good-for-nothing Leech!"**_  
 _ **"Ingrateful little peasent!"**_  
Iris couldn't stop the tears as the flowed endlessly down her face. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to force down the painful memories. All the years of maltreatment and mental abuse caught up to her all in one day. And she just couldn't take it anymore...

"I-I didn't do anything wrong!" "I'm not a m-monster..!"  
"P-please just go away.." Iris curled up into a small ball and cried silently as she squeezed the old comfort object, fighting the flashbacks in vain. The more the time dragged by, second by second-minute by minute, she felt more like she was breaking on the inside. Iris finnaly got enough of it and yelled out with all her might "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M NOT THE MONSTER YOU ARE! NOT ME!" She choaked on her sobs as a strong sensation flowed through her. The room was engulfed with a eery silver-white light as she screamed out **"I-I'M NOT! I'M NOT A MONSTER!"** Iris felt something snap as power flowed through her entire being. Her voice sounded like her but with a second voice that was an octave lower than her and older as she exclaimed _**"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ALREADY! I HATE YOU DAMMIT!"**_ Then a loud ringing pierced through her head and all her pain returned full force. everything went dark again as she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then nothing.

Iris opened her eyes and blinked rapidly when the light came rushing through her eyelids. Her world was spinning and still blurry, going unfocused now and then. She could hear voices that sounded far away but close at the same time, and echoed through out her fizzled head. She meekley turned her head, in other word moved it a little and let it fall the rest of the way. What she saw filled her with fear, beside her bed a few feet away was two people she's nevcr seen before. They were blurred out and had very few features, one had a grey goatee and white clothes, the other one... had gold snake eyes, long black hair and pale white skin. She felt her arms move to her rabbit before she could register the movement. She squeezed it tightly, but that alone put her in pain. All Iris could hear from the figures was "the girl." "What-" "Hate it." She couldn't hear anymore through all the fuzzied voices going through her head. But that was enough to make tears well up in her eys and for her to start trembling.

 **There you go the first chapter folks! please be sure to favorite or review and tell me what you think, I'll really appreciate it! P.M me if you have any questions or anything! ;]**

 **Bubye!~ AddelineHart3 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First things first! I have shout outs!**

 **first to Anonymous: Merci beaucoup! I love que vous voulez mon livre et vous avez juste à lire mon chapitre mis** **à** **jour deux pour la première réunion Airisu et Gaara! ;]**

 **ELFIN69: Thank you very much for all those brilliant reviews that helps alot in the long run! :]**

 **BenjamanEllibotty: nice to know you were reading and liked it!**

 **there were others but my computer is being a butt so Imma cut it short THANKS TO EVERYONE READING, REVIEWING, FAVORITING, OR ALL!**

 **[ReWritten 2-22-16]**

 **00101110010010111001011101011100010111001001011100101110101110**

Sarutobi and Orochimaru stood in the little girl's hospital room with worried looks. Well, Sarutobi had a worried look, Orochimaru looked pissed off on the other hand. He turned to his sensei / hokage "Who could've done this to the girl?!" The Hokage just shook his head "I don't know but that's not our biggest problem... We can't just send her back to them. So the only option is to send her to an orphanage, though the one here-" Orochimaru cut off his rambling hurriedly "I'll take her in." The hokage was shocked by that "what-" Orochimaru cut in again with a grin "Don't worry I'm sure Anko-chan won't hurt me too bad when I tell her. So it's settled she's coming with us." His sensei just nodded then replied "The Council might hate it. But you have my full approval Orochimaru-san." Orochimaru nodded then realized someone was staring at them. He looked over only for his eyes to meet a pair of emerald green ones, those shining eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Orochimaru took a step forward in an attempt to calm her down, the girl flinched badly then hugged onto her worn out bunny. She hugged tightly despite the obvious pain it was causing her. A worried looked crossed his face as he took a couple steps back, she loosened her arms and stared curiously /worriedly at him. Orochimaru could almost see the question her eyes 'he didn't hit me? Why?' He turned his head and put his hands up in mercy. The hokage smiled gently "It's ok child." She untensed a little more then Orochimaru said "She can't understand all you say... I couldn't finish the transmission with her like that." Sarutobi couldn't blame him either, while he was doing the transmission the little girl would start wincing in pain every few seconds. Orochimaru looked at the little girl and pointed at himself "Orochimaru." She nodded then repeated but in her five-year-old way "Owochimawu." Orochimaru smiled and laughed a little, she smiled slightly too, feeling like she accomplished something. Sarutobi smiled as well then pointed at himself as well "Hokage." She nodded slowly and repeated "Hokagi." Sarutobi started laughing then shook his head, she held her head low and covered some of her face the bunny. Orochimaru smiled semi-sadly then took one step forward and held out his hand to her "I would like to show you something." The red headed toddler looked at his hand cautiously, as if checking if it held any secret means to harm her or as if it was a weapon of sorts. She reached out for his hand slowly then pulled it away briefly, then took his hand softly. Her hand was soft but felt way too fragile, Orochimaru mentally frowned at this, but then again she is only five. Orochimaru smiled at her then place his hand on her head, her flinching as little as possible. In less than five minutes she had fainted from an knowledge overload and fell limp into his arms. Orochimaru set her back in the bed, then turned and bowed to his sensei "I have to go tell Anko about my decision. Wish me luck Hokage-Sensei." Sarutobi smiled and shook his head lightly while chuckling he spoke with amusement clear in his voice "good luck in you mission Orochimaru-san."

Iris woke up with a major headache the next day, she hugged onto her bunny and tried to fall back to sleep. Only to hear people speaking next to her again 'why now..?' Then a girls voice intervened the bickering "When is she gonna wake up? I wanna meet her already!" Orochimaru chuckled, one of the voices she recognized [the other one being the 'Hokagi'], then replied in a calmer tone "Anko-chan give her time to recover. She's been through a lot." Iris's eyes snapped open as realization hit her finally, she understands them! Orochimaru apparently noticed as he instantly questioned her abrupt awakening "hey, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Iris slowly shook her head while tightening her grip on her old stuffed animal. Iris thought for a second while slowly forming her words carefully "I can undahstaund you and it supwised me..." Orochimaru chuckled silently while Anko 'aww'ed at her five-year-old speak. Iris scooted back in fear as Anko stepped forward to her. Her arms enveloped her time worn bunny securely despite the obvious protest of her muscles, that were still trying to heal. Anko took a half step back in shock of her reaction. Orochimaru put a hand on her shoulder "calm down Anko. She's been through a lot lately..." Anko looked back at Orochimaru to see the seriousness in his eyes, the hurt look in her own replaced for concern and pity for the girl in front of them. Anko then smiled patiently [which look really uncharacteristic for her.] at Iris. The five year old red-head slowly but surely loosened her hold on the bunny. She glanced over at them cautiously, her sullen eyes looking weary. Suddenly her eyes widened in remembrance as a image of a woman with long crimson hair and icy blue eyes invaded her mind. Tears gathered in her eyes as she whimpered out "mama..." She suddenly flash-stepped in front of Anko and tackled her into a hug. Her emotions controlling her magic without her knowledge. Anko looked shocked as the small girl tackled her, but soon her look of shock turned into a bittersweet smile. Anko ran a hand through her hair as the small girl sobbed in her arms. Iris broke off their hug and blushed in embarrassment "m-my bad..." Anko grinned at her and responded "Its OK kiddo. Besides, you weren't completely wrong." Iris stared up at her in confusion, Anko smirked "we've adopted you as of today...Welcome to the family kiddo." Iris sort of just froze there in shock until she finally mumbled out "y-you waun me to be pawt of your...famiwy? For weal, no joke?" Iris braced herself as she expected them to start laughing in her face, telling her how stupid she was to fall for that.

Anko just continued to smile as she started chuckling "of course I'm serious you silly goose." Iris's look of shock turned into a bright, sunny grin as happiness overflowed from her. She giggled in happiness as she ran around with her arms stretched out, chanting "yay!" Anko smiled, glad that she was finally acting like a child. Orochimaru smiled at them, chuckling a little bit at Iris's burst of happiness. Iris stopped in front of them with a cheery smile, her hands folded behind her back and her head tilted slightly to the right. Anko literally 'awwed' then her hugged saying "you're so cute!" Iris smile grew wider as she hugged her back. Anko suddenly thought of something as she looked at Iris with a sweat-drop forming on her brow, "hey kiddo, what's your name?" Orochimaru and Sarutobi stopped at that, they didn't exactly know either. Iris's smile didn't waver as she answered "Iwis." Not know the English name or exactly what she said they all just gave her funny look. Iris racked her brain for her name in their language, but she couldn't completely wrap her head around all of it yet. She sighed then an idea came to her, she smiled proudly as she walked over to a so called 'writing scroll' and grabbed a ink brush. Since she didn't how to *ahem* write, she drew an average looking picture of irises. She showed them and Orochimaru smiled "Airisu." Iris, er I mean, Airisu smiled at them and nodded while secretly thinking 'wrong type of iris but a new name isn't so bad.'

 **00101110010010111001011101011100010111001001011100101110101110**

Orochimaru smiled and walked to the door, Anko following right behind him "Wait here Airisu, me and your mom are gonna go sign some papers with Hokage-sensei." Airisu nodded then waved good bye to Sarutobi while exclaiming "bye, bye Hokagi!"  
As they left a nurse came in and seemed surprised to see Airisu up already. She scanned her eyes over Airisu and seemed to look disprove of her. Airisu backed up to the bed, her hand searching for her bunny while eyes never left the woman. The nurse noticing Airisu reaction to her checking on her, coughed and smiled "sorry for scaring you sweety, but don't you think you would feel better if you took a shower and scrubbed all the grime off you?" Airisu shrugged then nodded "I gess so..." her hand found her bunny and she sighed with relief as she clasped it tightly. The nurse smiled and replied happily "brilliant, let me go get some stuff for you then I'll take you to the bathroom." Airisu nodded then sat down on the bed, swinging her feet off the edge. The nurse came back not ten minutes later with a new pair of clothes, scissors, and a towel. Airisu lifted an eyebrow at that 'scissors?' The nurse smiled than bent down next to her and started carefully cutting the bandages off. She continued until she got to the one on her head, she made a disgusted face and just quickly cut it. Airisu blushed in embarrassment and lowered her head. The nurse finished up and smiled "alright, the shower is down the hall first door on the right." Airisu smiled lightly and nodded at her then while she was walking past the desk she stole the scissors, then hid them underneath the clothes the nurse handed her. She walked out of the room and down to the bathroom and held up the scissors. she looked into the mirror and resisted the urge to gasp at what she saw.

She was small, and malnourished looking and had dirt smudges all over. Airisu's hair was a long tangled mess, with dirt and probably dust trapped within the tangles. Her eyes were sunken in and stood out against her pale, porcelain skin. She was littered with faded bruises and scars, counting the weirdly shaped scar on her forehead that was nearly invisible. You'd have to be looking for it to notice it there. She turned her eyes away from the mirror and gazed at the scissors in her hand. Making up her mind she lifted the scissors and began to snip big chunks of hair off.  
Not two minutes after she started Anko came in to the bathroom "Airisu? Did you come in here?" Her eyes landed on Airisu just as she had cut off another lock of hair. Anko's eyes widened then she exclaimed "no, kiddo! Don't do that." Airisu flinched and dropped the scissors onto the ground with and loud *clank!* Airisu backup up into a wall "I-I'm sorry!" Anko gently walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "hey, it's OK Airi. I was just surprised that's all. Don't be scared...Please?" Airisu opened her eyes and stared at Anko then held her head low "The nurse..." Anko looked shocked "huh?" Tears welled up in Airisu's eyes as she continued "The nuwse luked desgusid when she saw me, so I figuad if I cut my hair or somethin' she wouln't be desgusid of me..." Anko looked Airisu straight in the eyes "hey, don't go thinking like that. Your freakin' adorable kay?" Airisu giggled a little about how she worded that, Anko grinned widely "there we go! Smile! Now, let's try to fix your hair." Anko then picked up the scissors and started fixing Airisu's hair. But, well...Anko is not exactly a hairstylist.

Airisu's hair is now well above shoulder length of her face, almost reaching down to her chin. Plus there was one strand going down the middle of her face. Her hair still drapes down to her neck on some locks, some were already cut too short from Airisu's try on it and stuck out in places. Airisu smiled proudly and childishly as she hugged Anko "Thank you Mama!" Anko smiled "no prob' kiddo." Then turned to the shower, "here let me set this up for ya'." Airisu just stood there slightly rocking on her heels. Anko finished getting it ready then smiled at her "here. I'll be waiting just outside the door Kay?" Airisu nodded then Anko walked out the door with a wave.

Airisu walked out of the bathroom, and Anko was honestly surprised. She had cleaned up nicely. Airisu's previously choppy looking hair was now cleaned and fluffed looking, her naturally curly hair showing through as some of the shorter strands now curved upward. Her crimson colored hair now brighter and more pronounced, now cleaned it looked like it was purposely styled that way, instead of an accident like it really was. Her skin now wasn't dirt covered anymore, and honestly looked more pale without it. Airisu's emerald eyes now shimmering with happiness and excitement. She now wore a light aqua green dress with a white straps and a white ribbon tied into a bow in the middle. And simple pair of white flats **(A/N: these were the clothes the nurse had handed her)**. Anko smiled at her and held out her hand, Airisu looked at it for a minute still weary of it then grabbed her hand. Then a thought ran through Airisu's head as she ran back inside the bathroom. She came back out a few seconds later with her time worn bunny. Anko smiled at her as she held the bunny with one arm and grabbed her hand with the other.

They went up to the front and met up with Orochimaru. Orochimaru turned to look at then when he saw Airisu, he raised an eyebrow "Airisu? what happened to your hair?" Airisu smiled proudly as she exclaimed "Don' wowwy aboud it I'm freegin a adowabull!" Orochimaru nodded slowly then turned to Anko with an accusing look. She threw her hands up "What?! I didn't do anything!" Orochimaru gave a disbelieving look, Anko sighed exaggeratedly and exclaimed "OK! OK! it was me, so what?!" She then followed up by crossing her arms and pouting like a child. Orochimaru sighed and rolled his eyes, "your so silly, Come on. Let's go home and show Airisu around."

 **0100101011110100100111100100100101001010111101001001111001001001**

Airisu shyly hid behind Anko while still holding her hand gently, she fell backwards onto her back as she ran into a child with brown hair and purple face paint. He sneered at her "watch where your going twerp!" Airisu didn't know what had possessed her to stand up to him as she yelled out "you shou appagise! ya supid meanie head!" The boy raised an eye brow at her then started mockingly laughing at her "Meanie Head?! Ha! Your such an idiot you can't even speak right let alone walk!" Airisu, still not in full control, stood up and got in his face, her eyes flashing to a hellion silver then back "You take tat back!" The brown haired boy pushed her back roughly and she hit a vending stand near by. Upon hitting the stand the memories of Dudley pushing her down and mocking her day after day raced through her head. Airisu's eyes widened in shock and fear, her brain tricking her into thinking she was back in London. A brilliant metallic silver and jet black glow enveloping her. Airisu squeezed her eyes shut and yelled out " **LEAVE ME _ALONE_** _!_ " The energy burst out around her and froze the air. She lifted her energy encased 'beast arm' and went to attack him until, a girl with four blonde pigtails yelled out "Kankuro!" Airi got back a little sanity but not enough to stop her attack as she raged on. Until a small red haired boy around her age stepped up and slammed the other boy to the wall with sand. "G-Gaara.." Gaara glared at him coldly "Stop being an idiot. Now, let's get going." He released Kankuro with that final demand. As they walked away the crimson haired boy looked back at her with concern. Airisu nodded to him, before all of that caught up to her and she started shaking.  
Tears streamed down her face as she trembled. "Mommaaaa..." Anko, breaking out of her stupor a few feet away, rushed to her side. She enveloped her into a hug "hey it's OK... Come on, let's go get some dango..." Airisu looked up at that "d-dango?" Anko's look of concern turned to one of shock as she exclaimed "you don't know what dango is?!" Anko looked up at Orochimaru "come on let's go get some please?" Airisu joined her, wanting to know what this 'dango' thing is "pwease?" Orochimaru sighed not being able to say no to either of them. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.' Anko cheered, knowing that meant yes, and picked up Airisu. "Come on munchkin. Let's go get some sweets!" Airisu's face brightened at that "really? yay! I've nevah had sweets befoah!" Anko froze for a second with a pitied look on her face, before she returned to normal. ' _what kind of people did she live with. *err*...I **SWEAR** if I ever find them I will **KILL** them..._ '  
 **(*sweat-drops* did Anko just growl?)**

 **00011100101110010010010010111010001110010111001001001001011101**

 **Ere' ya go! ANOTHER BRILLIANT CHAPTER BY ADDELINEHART3 HERSELF! jk. but seriously I hope you guys enjoyed and if you could please support my by P.M., review, or favorite me.**

 **KK Buh-bye! AddelineHart3 out! peace~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Airisu saf obediently on the ground as anko and orochimaru performed the transformation ritual, they stared at her in shock. She had absentmindedly rejected the transformation, her brilliant red hair now had magneta purple tips (instead of the purple jair they were aiming for) and she now had emerald green snake like eyes with gold flakes. Airisu stared up at them concerned "is something wrong?" They smiled simultaneously and spoke "no everything's fine!" She smiled at them, than anko said "lets go get celebratory dango!"

Airisu tilted her head "dan..go..?" She spoke slowly so that she didn't mess up, anko looked at her incrediously then yelled "you've never had dango?!" Airisu shrank and shook her head, orochimaru scooped her up and looked at anko "don't yell at her." Anko smiled and grabbed his arm as she ran out the door "quickly lets go get some!" When they got to the tea house anko excitedly ordered five serving of dango.

She watched expectantly as airisu took her first bite of the sweets, airisu smiled happily "its delicious!" Then she quickly ate the rest as anko laughed... Later that day they were walking home after they showed airisu around when she started to yawn, orochimaru smiled "here.." Then picked her up, anko looked up and said "its starting to get late let's hurry home and put her to bed." Then she ruffled airisu's hair. When they got home orochimaru laid airisu in her brand new room. He smiled and lightly kissed her forehead "goodnight my little hatchling." Her eyes fluttered closed as she said "night night papa." Orochimaru froze then smiled "night night." He whispered softly then left the room.

-2 yrs later-

Airi (airisu, its a nickname that stuck) smiled happily as she quickly got dressed, she wore Royal Blue T-shirt the kanji for snake in white on the back, black jean shorts, black med-wrap from the bottom of her shorts to the top of her sandals and the same on her arms. Today she would start basic training and the academy!

Airi lept down stairs and quickly ate her breakfast, then she ran to the front door "come on slow pokes! Mama! Papa!" Orochimaru smiled and ruffled her hair "patience, little hatchling. You wouldn't want to anger your mother would you?" Airi shuddered a little and shook her head "n-no thats fine I'll wait till your ready!" She said quickly, he smiled then anko walked up "lets go!" She said childishly then led them to the school grounds.

Airi was waiting with her parents for the announcements to start when she saw a lonely blonde kid with sad blue eyes. Airi felt a pang of déjà vu and pity when she saw the hurt in his ocean blue eyes. Then two kids about her age walked over there and started talking to him, and bythe look onhis face she could tell they weren't saying anything nice. Airi looked around and saw all the adults either turn away or avert their gazes, airi felt anger build up slowly as she watched the scene unfold. Airi snapped when she saw one of them push the boy off the swing and yell "freak! Your nothing but a demon!" She was suddenly right infront of him her arms spread out protecting the blonde behind her. The boy who was going to punch him hadn't noticed her in time and punched her in the face.

Airi's head barely moved, she grabbed his wrist as her eyes glowed silver then she punched him in the stomach and when he hurled over kneed him in the face. When he started falling back she shot out and grabbed his collar then pulled him forward so that he was face to face with her, almost making him headbutt her. She glared at him menacingly and growled out, showing her canine teeth "leave him alone! Or I'll show you a real demon..."

Anko realized airi was gone suddenly and looked around the crowd, she froze when she spotted her. Airi had a little boy by the collar and her eyes were glowing dangerously. Anko quickly shushined over there and detached her from the boys and told them to leave. Then she grabbed airi's shoulders and turned her totwards her "airi!" She instantly snapped out of it and her eyes faded back to normal. Anko looked in her eyes seriously "never do that again." Anko's faltered to sadness as she added "its dangerous." Airi nodded then said "I'm sorry mama..." Then she looked down, anko smiled and hugged her "its ok kiddo." Then she ruffled her hair and went to go warn orochimaru about what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok first I would like to thank everyone who has given me good reviews and/or followed or favorited my story! I love you all you are amazing! Second I would li** **ke to say please dont write me a whole paragraph telling me how I couldve written my story better! I know im not the best but im not the worst AND everyone makes mistakes so deal with it! I know I dont have the most original idea either! But if you wont say anything nice than dont say anything at all! If you dont like my book then go away!... Sorry about that to all of y'all who where nice about my book. Once again love you all, your amazing and thanks!**

 **So on with the story! =D**

 **0011101101101000001010**

Airi watched as her mom left in a rush, then she remembered the little boy "hey are you ok?" She asked as she crouched down infront of him. His eyes went wide as saucers 'w-was she actually talking to me?!' He checked behind him to make sure that he wasn't mistaken. Airi smiled and laughed a little "I'm talking to you silly." He looked away embarrassingly, then airi's face lit up like she suddenly got a great idea "hey you wanna be friends?!" She asked excitedly, his eyes went impossibly wide as he yelled "y-you want to be my friend?! Really?!" She nodded happily then stood and held out her hand "my names airisu mitarashi, you can call me airi."

He smiled and took her hand then stood up "im naruto uzumaki! Dattebayo!" She smiled and laughed a little "come on naru-can! Their gonna start calling out classes!" When they got there anko lifted up airi onto her shoulders so she could see better. Naruto looked down sadly,orochimaru saw him hang his head low and picked him up. Naruto looked at him shocked and he just smiled at him then turned his attention back to the speech.

After a while the speech ended and iruka came out and started naming off his class "shino aburame, hinata hyuuga, shikamaru nara, airisu mitarashi, naruto uzumaki, sasuke uchiha..." Airi practically zoned out when she heard her and naruto named off in the same class. Anko and orochimaru let them down and anko handed airi her lunch then they ran off to join their class group.

Sasuke was standing bored by the fence when he saw 'the dobe' being picked on, one of the idiots pushed him out of the swing and started yelling at him. Suddenly a girl with bright crimson hair and purple tips, and emerald green snake eyes appeared out of nowhere infront of the dobe. The idiot who pushed naruto punched her in the face, before he could even think about going over there she rurned her head as her eyes turned into a eerie glowing silver.

Sasuke felt fear creep up his spine as he stared into those cold hellion eyes, he froze with the upcoming fear not daring to move a muscle. She clutched the boy's wrist then punched him in the stomach and when he hurled over kneed him in the face then shot out and grabbed his collar effectively pulling him face to face with her. Her eyes glowed dangerously as she growled "leave him alone! Or I'll show you a real demon..." Her voice sounded like it was mixed with someone else's.

A woman he guessed was her mom shushined beside her and released the boys, the idiots practically tripped over each other as they ran away. She grabbed her shoulders and turned her torwards her, her eyes turned back to green and sasuke let out a shaky breath he didn't relize he was holding. He looked down and clenched his fist 'dammit! Why am I so weak! I need to get stronger and soon!' He looked up with new determination 'well I know one thing... If I'm going to get stronger I'll have to defeat her.'

Iruka called out his name along with his knew (unknowing) rival, airisu mitarashi. There were other names but he didn't care about them. Sasuke walked up there proudly and glared at his new rival, she suddenly looled around and almost caught him so he quickly averted him gaze 'dammit! Stop getting scared!' Then they filed inside.

Airi and naruto excitedly took a seat at the front of class, airi seemingly pulled a lunch box out of nowhere and pulled out some dango. She held the box out to naruto "want some?" Naruto smiled childishly "yeah!" Then grabbed one, airi smiled then turned to sasuke "you?" He didnt even acknowledge her, naruto glared at him "hey bastard! She was talking to you!" Sasuke side glanced and said "hn." As if to say 'I noticed', airi insisted then sasuke turned his head to her "I don't like sweets." Airi slammed the lid closed, making sasuke jump, then she yelled "what kind of IDIOT doesn't like sweets?!" Sasuke scooted away from her. Almost falling out of his seat.

Airi saw that and busted up laughing, then sasuke's fangirls surrounded him and started squealing. Sasuke sighed 'great now I got to deal with them too.' Ino stepped up to airi "dont yell at my sasuke! You little snake eyed freak!" Airi suddenly stopped laughing and froze, shadows covering her eyes. Ino went on and on until airi grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yelled "shut up!" To sasuke's relief her eyes were still normal, she spoke slowly as if ino was an idiot "now sit the FUCK down and keep your mouth closed." Ino nodded then quickly did as she said, she glared at the rest of the group and said " the same goes for y'all." When they just stood there she said in a more demanding tone "NOW." Then they all scattered and took a seat.

Naruto stared at her in surprise, airi smiled childishly as she tried to keep from laughing, she put a finger to her lips and winked. Naruto almost started laughing and nodded, catching on to her charade instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka walked into a new QUIET class, a quiet academy class was never good. It usually means they're up to something, iruka carefully walked up to the front of the classroom. When he got there he spotted the girl in question, she had the snake eyes and multicolored hair. He narrowed his eyes at her 'so this is the girl he told me to watch out for...'

He picked up the attendance sheet 'airisu...airisu..airisu...ah! Here it is! Airisu mitarashi.' He froze then reread the last name 'oh, hell... Ive got the worst luck in the world... ' airi noticed her new sensei looked distressed and raised her hand "iruka sensei? Are you ok?" He snapped out of it and waved a hand in front of his face while scratching the back of his head "N-no! Im fine!" Airi just got more confused but decided to ignore it.

Iruka started calling out attendance and noted that airi was analyzing everyone as he called their names. When he was done iruka said "Today we're going to take a benchmark test to see what level your on. The first part is a handwritten test." Groan sounded around the room from all but three people, shikamaru, sasuke and shino. Airi however had a completely different reaction "yay!" She yelled out cheerfully while everyone either stared at her in confusion or like she was crazy. Iruka chuckled humorlessly and started handing out the first test of the year.

Airi turned the test over excitedly, her look turned to one of disappointment when she relized the test was too easy. Having snuck into her father's library at night for the last two years had pretty much tripled the knowledge she already had. Airi was done in under 8 minutes , she turned in her paper happily "Im done can I go play now?" Iruka stared at her in shock then took the paper and check over. Once he was done he stuttered out "y-yeah sure..." Airi smiled childishly then jumped out the window.

Iruka watched as she slid down the roof like it was a slide then ran to the tree with rope swing. The other students were whispering stuff like "she's crazy?! We're on the second floor!" Iruka shook his head as he walked back to the front of the room "everyone be quiet and continue working." Naruto and a couple of other kids ran outside excitedly, naruto searched around for airi when he saw her climbing into the tree. He tilted his head in confusion then ran over there and climbed up after her, airi was currently setting something up that looked like a slingshot. Airi smiled at him mischievously "I'm setting up a prank for those idiots from this morning."

Naruto flashed a smile that matched airi's then pulled a bucket of paint out of thin air and handed it to her. Airi's smile grew then she filled some water balloons she had then told naruto "cut that string," then she pointed at the string closest to him "when I give the signal." Then she handed him a kunei and did the thing shikamaru does but her pointer fingers were curled in. Naruto nodded then airi climbed into a spot where they couldn't see her but she could see them. She saw them meet up in the perfect spot and smiled evily and signaled naruto to cut the string.

The balloons flew and hit them square in the heads, they were instantly drenched in neon orange with rainbow sparkles. Naruto started busting up laughing as airi put a hand on his shoulder and shushined them away from the school. Naruto looked astonished, airi smiled and said cheerfully "it's a technique I learned from my papa! He's the best!" Naruto smiled in admiration "whoa! That's so awesome!" She smiled proudly then challenged "race ya." She inclined her head towards the academy, naruto smiled then they raced off. Airi passed through the gates fist and made mock cheer "whooo! Airisu wins the race and the crowd goes wild!" Her and naruto laughed then she playfully punched him in the shoulder. Then they sat under the tree and airi shared her lunch with him.

They raced to the front of the class before everyone and sat in the front. Sasuke casually walked in and silently sat next to them in his usual spot. After everyone else filed in iruka came in and happily anounced "the next part of the benchmark is physical." Cheering sounded throughout the room as naruto and airi started bouncing in their seats with excitement. Iruka smiled and said "ok, ok everyone calm down and line up!" Everyone did as instructed and filed infront of the door, then iruka led them to the training grounds outside behind the academy.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke glared at airi 'Iwill win this time...' he took it as a loss when she finished first in the last test . Iruka smiled "ok! Everyone will run ten laps around the grounds." Airi raised her hand as she said "only?" Iruka sweat dropped "yes?" Airi shrugged then when he said start she ran off excitedly while yelling "whee!" After a few minutes she walked up to iruka "done now!" Iruka went wide eyed then said "o - okay go play..now." She smiled happily then ran off, sasuke came walking up not seconds after she skipped away as he walked past iruka. Naruto came in fourth not long after kiba.

Iruka started naming off different exercises as sasuke continued his little one sided competition, airi's won so far. Sasuke smiled smugly when he won during the target practice and the oush ups, he looked over at airi but as soon as she was done she started cheering on naruto. He sneered 'look at her. Trying to cover up her loss.' Airi saw him looking so proud of himself. She shrugged then turned to naruto and continued cheering for him "come on just two more!" Naruto gave her a deadpan look "dont you think I know that?" Airi smiled teasingly "I don't know maybe you just couldnt count." He half glared at her then finnished up.

Iruka smiled "ok I will call you up one by one. When you get up here you'll demonstrate what jutsu you can do, if you cant just say so." Everyone nodded in understanding."Sasuke." He walked up there and did a bunch of hand signs quickly " fire style : fire ball jutsu!" Everyone, spared airi and naruto, awed while giving him creepy compliments. Airi just sighed while shaking her head 'stupid fangirls...always somehow right there to ruin the day with stalkerish comments...' Iruka was startled 'what...? Academy studdents shouldnt be able to use fire types!' He shook his head and said "Airisu." Airi skipped up to him, and said "can we stand over there?" And pointed at the water hose, iruka looked confused then nodded slowly.

Airi ran out there excitedly and turned on the water, she did the tiger hand sign "mizu bunshin no jutsu." Then an exact replica of her sprung up out of the water. Iruka inspectec it and nodded, airi smiled then spun and used a roundhouse kick to dispel her jutsu then just walked casually over to naruto. Iruka seemed frozen there then mentally shook his head 'never seen it dispelled quite like that...' "naruto." Naruto smiled mischievously as he walked up there with his arms behind his head. He smiled and did a singal hand sign "harem no jutsu!"

Iruka flew back with a giant nosebleed as naruto turned into anaked blonde girl with pigtails, everything hidden behind the mist surrounding 'her'. Naruto transformed back and started laughing so hard he was almost dounled over. Sasuke mentally facepalmed then saw airi slowly walking torwards him, her eyes hidden in shadows. When she reached him she didnt give him time to react and punched him hard in the face, naruto's back hit a tree as he landed. Airi looked up her eyes still gren but narrowed dangerously "never do that infront of airi again!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion when she used her name in third person. Naruto didnt seem to notice and rubbed his cheek which was now a deep red. "You didnt have to hit me that hard..." Airi held out her hand with an apologetic look on her face "sorry..." Naruto took her hand and smiled as he got up "its okay." Airi lightly punched him the forehead "let that be a lesson learned."

Airi smiled as she walked through the door "mama! Papa! Im home!" Orochimaru smiled and said happily "you have a good day at the Academy?" She smiled and nodded excitedly then continued to tell him about her day. Anko walked up as orochimaru said " me and your mom have something to announce." Airi tilted her head and asked curiously "what is it papa?" Anko smiled and announced happily "your gonna have a younger sister or brother!" Airi smiled ecstatically "yay!" Then she jumped up and down with her seemingly endless happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who is following or/ & favoriting meh story! XD You are all awesome! Also I would like to say thank you to most of the people who's sent me a review! =D as to alice (I think) I would like to say mercí.;) With all of that said on to the next chapter! =D**

 **\- about ten or so months later-**

Airi smiled affectionately at her younger twin siblings, one was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy had black hair with purple tips, his left eye was gold and his right eye was a honey brown. He had on a neon green dinosaur onesie the hood looked like the dino's head, and he had black socks. His twin sister was his opposite, her hair purple with black tips, right eye gold and left eye honey brown. She had on a eletric blue onesie with a bear hoodie and a baker blue tie with little lighter blue bears on it.

Naruto smiled as he watched them play with the toys on the mat "what was they're names again?" Airi turned to him with a smiled still on her face "Leviathan and Raika, naruto I've told you this three times already." She said with a slight chuckle. Raika rolled on her back and started playing with naruto's jacket and giggling happily. Airi smiled and picked her up into the air "hey girly whatcha doin?" Airi gave her a cheesy grin and she started giggling again, airi set her down and handed her a toy to keep her occupied while she check on leviathan, he had somehow tooken his sock off and was chewing on it.

Airi took the sock from him and said "hey,hey, hey. Bubba thats not good for you, stick with the baby food." Then she yelled "mama? Shouldn't you come feed them? Levi's trying to eat his sock!" Anko was in there in a heartbeat "what?!" Then she started laughing "silly boy," then she picked him up and took him to the kitchen to give him a bottle "a sock isnt food." Airi smiled and picked up raika "hey rai. You help me find papa?" Then airi stood and yelled "papa! Ready or not here we come!" Raika giggled as airi searched the house in the most ridiculous places like under the coffee table and in the drawers. Orochimaru laughed as he said "I dont think I'll ever be able to fit into those drawers." Airi laughed "I know that. I was playing with rai-rai." Then she handed her to him " here papa. I and naruto have to leave, we have twenty minutes till class starts." He smiled and took raika from her while saying goodbye.

After school naruto smiled at airi "you want to go get some ramen?" She looked confused "ramen...?" Naruto looked like he had a heart attack and screamed "you've never had ramen?!" She shook her head then asked "why whats ramen?" He looked at her incrediously "only the best food kn the whole wide world!" Then he grabbed her wrist and started stomping off, airi didn't know where they were going but just followed him anyways. He stopped infront of a restaurant with only a bar and stools, the sign said 'ichiraku's.' She cautiously sat down on a chair and saw a kind old man and his daughter behind the counter. He smiled kindly at naruto "what will it be this time?" Naruto pointed at her "she's never had ramen before!" He yelled rather loudly, the old man seemed used to it and pretented to be shocked "what? We can have that, now can we?" Then he turned and started cooking, he set a bowl infront of her as he spoke "so is this girl naruto?" He asked playfully, naruto didnt catch the hint of teasing in his voice "she's my friend airisu! " airi smiled "come on naru-chan, your practically my brother by now. Im at least a best friend." Her and naruto started laughing then airi took her first bite of her ramen. Her face lit up as she smiled "this is great!" Naruto's face broke into an ecstatic smile "I know right?! Its the best ever! Dattebayo!"

When she got home her mom came outside and threw shuriken at her all the sudden, airi narrowly managed to dodge them by jumping to the side. She glared at her "what was that for?!" Anko smiled wickedly while spinning a kunai around on her finger, she put a hand on her hip "we start your basic ninjutsu and taijutsu today." Then she jumped off the porch and ran to the backyard "meet me in the back once you get ready!"

Anko wasnt the safest sensei ever but she got results and airi was a fast learner on top of all that stamina she has. Everytime she failed on something anko threw a barrage of kunai at her. Effectively making her quicker and on her toes, she made her spar her every now and then. Not thinking twice about slamming her to the ground, airi just kept getting back up again and again, making her muscles build up. Everytime she started complainging or anything that sounded like it anko made her do five laps around the village, not that airi complained much anyways.

The rest of the year spent with either anko's "training from hell" as airi started calling it, skipping some classes with naruto and shikamaru (who she has become friends with), or study sessions with orochimaru.


	8. Chapter 8

Iruka smiled as he stood infront of his class for a brand new year of training "this year class we start taijutsu class!" He said with a smirk as the class erupted into a loud cheer while he laughed to go talk with mizuki. Airi and naruto being the loudest of all of them, sasuke covered his ears covertly so no one would notice. Airi turned to him suddenly and asked "are you ok chiha-san?" Sasuke looked caught off gaurd by the nickname, he snapped out of it and glared at her "what's makes you think you can talk to me?" He spoke in a condesending, ignorant tone airi smiled sweetly and said in an almost too cheerful tone "what makes **you** think you can go around treating everyone like your the ruller of all," then he smile faded and she narrowed her eyes dangerously "and walk away unscathed."

You could see the anger flare up in everyone that idolized sasuke as airi threatened him, then one of the groups of 'popular' kids walked up and one said "listen **bitch.** I don't know who you think you are but you need to stop going around acting like a consort of some type," he stopped and sneered "if you know what's good for you..." Airi looked at them with scrutinizing eyes as if sizing up her new enemy. The one who was talking had short brown hair and orange-yellow eyes. He was a least a foot and a half taller than her, not that impressing since she was considered short for her age, and he looked like he'd trainig his whole life. The others where average kids, still taller than her though which was starting to tick her off.

She just smiled, her smile looked sweet enough but had killing intent in it. Some of the kids stumbled back a little but the tallest boy stood his ground. With the same smiled she put a finger on her chin and a hand on her waist in a mock thinking pose "I **think** i'm airisu mitarashi," then she looked at him with a crooked smile "but I might be wrong." He was getting madder by the second but then airi was suddenly right infront of his face as she said "who are you?" She spoke with a mask of dominance on.

He mentally shook his head to get rid of his shock, he smirked "my name's takumi hanzo." Naruto, who had finnaly acknowledged her encounter yelled out "hey leave her alone you bastard!" Takumi glared at him then walked over there and pickd him up by his collar "well if it isn't the little reject demon." (He only called him a demon cause that's what his parents called naruto) naruto's vibrant blue eyes turned dark as he remembered the bad treatment everyone gave him, by calling him such names. All those memories of his horrible childhood rushed to him as he tried to block them out.

Naruto suddenly fell to the ground, when he looked up her saw airi standing infront of him. She had takumi's arm twisted painfully behind his back, she held it there and said in a low demanding tone "apologize." Takumi turned his head as far as he could in attempt to glare at her "no, now let me go bitch!" Airi twisted his arm farther untill he was sure it was gonna break and he fell to his knees. She leaned down and said "wrong answer. Now apologize." Takumi whimpered in pain, everyone was watching the scene unfold with a incredious look plastered on their faces.

Iruka came back in to see airi twisting hus arm as he yells "I'm sorry!" He smiled inwardly 'well that's a first... that kid had too much pride.' he mused to himself then cleared his throat. Airi looked up and let go of his arm "sorry..." she said with no real regret. Iruka looked at her sternly "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She glared daggers at takumi "no way am I apologizing to him..." she spoke with venom laced in her words, iruka just shook his head then turned to the rest of the class "everyone take a seat and calm down." When they hesitated he added "now!" At once everyone, besides airi and takumi, scrambled to their seats. Iruka turned to them and said "as punishment you have two laps around the village. If you finish before the others keep going until their done." (A/N: I know it sounds more like something gai would do but I couldnt think of a punishment. ^_^)

While they were running airi went fast enough to were she didnt have to be any where near him but also didnt have to do extra laps for going to fast. When they came back iruka announced that he postponed the taijutsu training until tomorrow due to the 'irresponsible' behavior shown while they were gone. So the entire class day was spent with a lecture of 'minding your own business' and 'being responsible shinobi'.

Airi walked up to the porch and saw her mom standing there with a calm yet mischievous smile on her face, she looked like she was hiding a surprise from her. Airi tilted her head slightly and said "mama?" She asked with confusion and slight suspicion laced in her words. Anko smiled then motioned her to follow her to the back yard. Airi sttod in front of anko with her guard completely up, ready for any surprise attack she might throw at her. Anko smiled at how well her trainig was going, she could tell by the way she was standing that if she would attack airi would be ready in a split second. Anko lifted up a piece of paper, effectively throwing airi off guard at the unexpected move.

Anko started laughing as she explained "force your chakara in this and it'll explain what chakara type you have." Airi nodded in understanding then lifted her hand to the paper and slowly poured her chakara into it. The paper was instantly soaked then fried with electricity just as fast. Anko paused in thought 'wow. Two elements huh?' She tossed the paper behind her and smiled "ok, water. You'll meet your water sensei tomorrow, training ground 27." Airi nodded, then while she was distracted anko attacked her. Airi barely managed to dodge as anko said with eerie excitement "training starts now!"

 **ok! This was more of a filler chapter (sorta) for whats gonna happen later on. And I've been meaning to mention this but I'm doing a sorta calm before the storm type of story. So basically calm and easy going then tragedy. =) oh and thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has followed or/ & favorited my story! 3 =D ^_^ Also Infection's Queen's story is amazing I suggest you guys march over there and read it its really good! B) ;9 :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to say thanks to Elfin69 for giving me all of those great reviews! And to everyone else of course. :) also i would like to thank everyone who has stayed with my story and who has followed or / & favorited my story! You guys are freakin awesome! Please, please, please keep giving me good reviews! It keeps me going, and I really appreciate it! :D Feel free to send me any ideas you have for my story! I might add them! XD**

 **The idea I'm using in this chapter comes from Elfin69 thankyou for this great idea! =) =D =D =) Now on to the next chapter! !**

 **-I went back through and fixed all the mistakes I could find!-**

01000100001110111001001011000

Airi walked up to the classroom doors and instantly noticed something wrong 'huh? Where's iruka sensei?' Naruto saw her and waved her over, she jumped over the desk into her spot and said "why is mizuki here?" Naruto just shrugged, airi turned to him and saw takumi and mizuki whispering to each other. Takumi snuck a glance at her that she defiantly didnt miss, mizuki nodded then turned to the class. "Everyone take you seats! Iruka is not here due to emergency, so I will supervise your matches today!"

Airi watched as takumi walked over to his freinds and whispered "we got permission, we just have to wait for the right time. Airi turned back to the teacher as she thought 'what are they planning?' Airi felt her head throb and her stomach turn a little. Airi groaned slightly and laid her head on the desk 'this is too much right now...' Naruto looked at her worriedly "are you ok, airi?" She lifted her arm and waved her hand "its ok Naru-chan, I'm fine. Its just a head ache." Naruto looked like he didnt buy her lie but turned back to the teacher anyways. Mizuki smiled as he saw the state the girl was in 'perfect...'

Mizuki led them outside and naruto discreetly separated from airi and went to shikamaru "hey, shika. Somethings wrong with airi." Shikamaru nodded in agreement "yeah I've noticed," then he inclined his head torwards takumi "also him and his buddies have been whispering the entire time while glancing and snickering every now and then at airi." Naruto nodded slowly as he took in the information "right. We better keep a eye on her." Shikamaru sighed as he mutterd "troublesome." Under his breath then nodded slightly. They headed back to airi and stood guard, airi looked at them questioningly but decided to ignore it and kept walking .

After class, they just went over stretches and basic moves instead of actual matches, airi was stumbling home. Her fever hadnt gone down like she had hoped so she felt like crap right now and wasnt paying attention to anything but where she was walking. That was her first mistake, second was not going home earlier when shikamaru tried to pursuade her. Airi didn't notice the person behind her making handsins quickly or the one beside him with his orange eyes shining with sick excitement.

Airi was suddenly paralyzed and.. well.. panicking. Takumi stepped infront her with a malevolent smile on his face "hey there airisu mitarashi." She smiled wearily at him "well if it isnt little egotistical bastatard and the sidekicks. What do ya want?" Takumi's smile faded as he growled out "I'll wipe that smug smile off your face bitch!" Then he punched her in the face, airi smiled at him "what? Are you scared of a fair fight?" Her smile grew as he said "craven-kun.." (A/N: I looked it up and everything, so it should be right. But craven means coward.) He got pissed and started punching her in the stomach over and over. She broke through the shadow possesion and punched him in the face making him fall backwards. She turned around to see who cast the jutsu and saw shikamaru's cousin hiabuki nara, she had met him once when she first met shikamaru.

She glared at him "what are yo-" she was cut off with a kick to the side, she flew into a shady tree then instantly shadows wrapped around her and restrained her once again. Takumi smiled and a rain of unrestrained punches hit her harshley.

The jutsu faded and she fell to her knees. He smiled and grabbed her throat and lifted her up against the tree "announce your defeat." She lifted her head a little and smiled smugly then spit blood in his face. Takumi picked her up off the tree so that she was choking and yelled "admit your defeat you little bitch!" Her eyes turned hellion silver as she grabbed his arm and bent it back at an awkward angle. Takumi screamed in pain then dropped her, airi felt all energy drain from her as collapsed on the cold hard ground. Takumi cradled his arm and glared at her then they started kicking her.

Airi felt tears roll down her cheeks as the hit rained down on her, images of vernon and petunia flashed through her head at an alarming rate. Then she faintly heard someone yell "hey! Get the hell away from her bastards!" Airi opened her eyes a little but couldnt see through the tears 'naruto..?' Then she saw a blob of orange and blonde tackle takumi who was standing over her. She managed to wipe the tears out of her eyes and saw naruto beating takumi as shikamaru held the rest in his shadow possesion, his eyes gleaming as he smiled and did another sign and made all of them attack hiabuki. Once they were done naruto and shikamaru knelt down by her. Naruto looked at her with concern "hey how are you holding up?" Airi smiled the best she could at him "ive had better days.." 'and worse.' She added mentally, shikamaru smiled at her and helped her up as naruto and him put one arm over their shoulders. "So troublesome." He mused as they helped her home, airi laughed then started coughing.

010000010011111010100100110

Airi smiled as she walked through the classroom doors the next day, much to her mom's suprise she had healed completely over night. Naruto smiled at her and waved, she waved back and noticed takumi walk in behind her. Airi waited for him to pass by her and said "hey craven-kun guess what?" He turned to her and paled as he remembered the sight of her eyes turning silver, but shook away the image and smiled smugly "yeah?" He yelped in pain as airi suddenly tripped him and slammed his head into the ground. Then she stomped on his back and grabbed his injured arm and twisted it, he yelled then airi said **way** too cheerfully "admit your defeat and I'll consider not breaking off your arm and beating you half to death with it." He winced but kept silent which only resulted in his arm being jerked forward "I-I lose! Ok?! Y-you win!" She smiled victoriously the stood up and jumped into her seat.

Iruka walked in and airi said happily "hey sensei! Welcome back!" He smiled then noticed takumi dragging himself off the ground "Hanzo? Are you ok?" He just flopped down in his seat "just peachy." He said sourly, iruka shrugged then took them outside and retaught what mizuki did along with a bunch of speeches and more demonstrations. He waved as they left at the end of the day "goodbye class! We'll have matches tomorrow!" Naruto smiled at airi "want to go get some ramen?" She nodded "sure, my ninjutsu training was moved up to next week anyways."

Naruto's smile grew then he reached into his pocket and scratched his head sheepishly "u-uh, i knda forgot my wallet can we go get that first?" She smiled and playfully punched him on the arm "silly goose. Come on lets go get it quickly." They laughed as they raced through the streets. Airi looked around his apartment and said "you live here...?" Naruto nodded the airi looked at him with concern "alone?" He looked down "well yeah...my parents died when I was little so..." Airi mumbled "just like mine..." Naruto looked up "what?" Then airi hugged him, he was geeting more confused by the second. Then airi said "dont cry please..." Naruto looked shocked then felt tears roll down his face 'when did I...' Airi let go of him then smiled and handed him his wallet." Naruto looked at it incrediously "w-what the?! How did? What?!" Airi smiled "I found it on the table. Naruto smiled and started laughing then grabbed it from her and start torwards the door. Airi suddenly gasped and naruto turned to her "what's wrong?" Airi smiled brightly "you can come live at my house!"

Naruto looked caught off gaurd as airi continued "my mom and dad would happily take you in!" Naruto couldnt believe it, airi smiled "then you could actually be my brother! Plus the twins love you!" Naruto felt a smile of his own tugging at his lips as she spoke. " you mean I could have a family?" She smiled and nodded then naruto smiled excitedly then airi said "come on lets go ask!" Then she pulled on naruto's arm, then they shushined to her house. Airi ran up to the door and walked in "mama! Papa!" They took of their shoes and walked into the livingroom, orochimaru and anko were sitting down playing with the twins. Airi rushed through the explanation and question before they could say anything. Orochimaru laughed and said "thats ok with me hatchling, anko?" She smiled and got up and hugged naruto "welcome to the family kiddo!" Naruto stood there frozen with shock then smiled and felt tears in his eyes 'a family of my own...' Airi smiled and hugged him while laughing.

They had a celebratory dinner, then orochimaru fixed up airi's room so that it was both of theirs. Airi dragged naruto to the room and said "here you go! This is our room. Since theirs not enough rooms we have to share, is that ok?" Naruto smiled and said "its fine!" Airi smiled and said "that ones mine," then she pointed at the one by the window "and that one's yours." She pointed at the one next to the closet. Naruto nodded then they layed down, orochimaru came in later and kissed airi on the forehead "goodnight hatchling." Then he went over to naruto and ruffled his hair "sleep tight kit." Naruto smiled, unlike all the other nicknames he got because of the nine tails he liked this one.


	10. Chapter 10

**hello! Sorry about not uupdating recently ive been writing another book on my phone and im thinking about posting it on here when I get more chapters up for this story. Anyways thank you all who are reading my story you guys are amazing! And so on to chaptah ten! :D**

 **00101000111011101000011001010011**

Airi and naruto were talking excitedly to shikamaru about the events of yesterday, smiled and spoke when they finnaly stopped talking "that's great naruto. Now you have a mother to keep you in line." Naruto gulped "yeah... Anko's really scary..." Airi smiled and patted him on the back "dont worry you'll get used to it." They started laughing then sasuke walking past sneering at airi "what a bunch of idiots..." He mumbled as he walked through the doors, airi glared at his retreating figure then naruto said "that bastard needs a reality check." Airi started laughing and naruto stared at her incredulously "what?" She smiled childishly "your one to talk." Naruto pouted "hey thats mean!" She smiled then playfully punch him on the shoulder and ran off with him chasing her. Shikamaru heaved a sigh and smiled while shaking his head "troublesome."

When they got to the classroom iruka was standing at the front explaining what they were going to do today. Airi quickly sat down in her seat and listened carefully. "Ok first we're going to have a little tournament to set you in groups. Then I'll seperate you into pairs and you'll spar until lunch. Ok, did everyone get that?" The class nodded as airi and naruto exclaimed "yes!" Iruka smiled then led them outside quickly before they (airi and naruto) could start jumping around the room or yelling... Or both.

Iruka stood infront of them and called out two kids airi didnt know. While she was waiting for her name she started stretching, she bent backwards and touched her ankles and noticed naruto and shikamaru staring at her, she stood up and turned around "what?" Naruto was the first to speak as he yelled out "how did you do that?!" Airi gave them a confused look "what did I do?" Shikamaru was even being loud, for him anyways, as he pointed out "you just bent in half backwards!" She just shrugged "so its like the start of a backfilp but bending a little further." Shikamaru just shook his head and left it at that as naruto kept questioning her. Iruka stopped the match and anounced the winner then called for the next person.

It went on like that for a couple of minutes then iruka called for shikamaru, airi stopped her stretching briefly to watch. It was him v.s. takumi, airi's eyes went wide, she didn't even know he was fighting yet. They both sunk into a battle stance then mizuki showed up and said "iruka hokage-sama wishes to speak to you." Iruka nodded then said "sorry guys, we'll continue when I get back." Mizuki faked a smile as he spoke up "I can watch the fight for you." Iruka nodded " here's the list of students." Mizuki nodded then iruka took off, mizuki's smile turned into a realone as he said "start."

Shikamaru sighed and side glanced at airi, by the look on her face he could tell this probably wasnt going to end well for him. Takumi rushed while he wasn't paying attention and effectively knocking him over and gaining an started raining hit after hit down on shikamaru. Shikamaru managed to knee him and make him fall over and off him. Shikamaru wiped some blood off of his newly busted lip and started thinking off a strategy to beat him.. Or at least not get knocked out. Takumi was definitely stranger then him and a good two or three inches taller than him, so he has to rely on strategy and speed to get the better of his opponent. Takumi went to punch him so he ducked under and elbowed him in the ribs then spun around and tripped him.

Takumi and mizuki's eyes opened wide in shock as the skinny nara got the best of him in a matter of minutes. Shikamaru punched at him making him flinch but stopped at the tip of his nose, mizuki sweat dropped then said "thats quite enough. Nara wins." Takumi got up and walked out of the 'ring' as mizuki called up sasuke. Shikamaru put his hand up "I'm tired of this I forfeit." Sasuke looked disappointed then mizuki called "mitarashi."

Sasuke smiled 'finally my chance to prove that I'm stronger.' Airi walked up and got into her fighting stance. Sasuke mirrored her and waited for mizuki to start the match, as soon as he spoke the two were at each other in a blur of kicks. Both being from a clan meant that they had started taijutsu before everyone else, and they were not going easy on each other. Airi seemed to dance around sasuke's attacks, only every now and then blocking. Sasuke was starting to get frustrated as he noticed airi not even trying to attack him back.

He glared at her then connected a punch in her stomach then a knee to the face... Almost. Airi dodged at the last second then dropped down to the ground and tripped him. Sasuke watched as she skillfully stood up and slammed him down harder in one fluid motion before going unconscious. Airi looked at him and rubbed the back of her head nervously "oops." Iruka shook his head then airi snapped her fingers and shot water a him. Sasuke shot up then airi chuckledand said "sorry." Then held out her hand to him.

Sasuke ignored her and got up on his own then started storming off angrily, airi looked shocked then spun around and grabbed his shoulder. She leaned closer to him and spoke in a low, eerily serious tone "look. I dont know what your problem is and honestly I don't care, but dont go placing your hate on wrong person." Then she smiled cheerfully "ok?" Sasuke nodded slowly then airi skipped off and joined up with her friends.

After a while iruka came back and announced the pairings "ok! Naruto and shikamaru! Sasuke and airisu! Takumi and hiabuki!-" he kept going like that untill everyone was paired up. Then they split up and started sparing, after school airi and naruto went home and saw her mom standing on the porch 'oh, no.' Then she got into a defensive stance as Naruto backed off to the side at a safe distancedistance, anko smiled and said "calm down kiddos. Im just here to tell Airi that your new sensei is waiting for you at trainig ground 27." Airi smiled happily and hugged her mom then raced down the road. 'I wonder what my new sensei is like...' She wondered as she turned down then road torwards her destination.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eddo! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just haven't felt like writing recently... anyways thank you everyone who has put up with me and dragging stuff out put I'm planning on ending the acadamy chapters soon and start writing some fan girl bashing! Especially sakura and ino, cause face it their a bunch of no-brained bimbos who fight over the prick, and YELL ALL THE TIME sorry for the delay here's your chapter.**

 **00111010111000001111100000000101010001001001011110**

Airi arrived at the respective training ground and saw a tall man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and almost obsidian dark purple eyes. He had on a black sleeveless shirt lined with purple, obsidian ninja pants, wrap gloves that came up to his elbows and black sandals. He had a long broadsword with a black blade trimmed in gold and a small hook on the end, a gold hilt slightly curved downwards, and a obsidian handel. He was standing in the middle of the lake with his arms foldgrunt eyes staring ahead with a distant look, airi walked up bowed slightly "pleasure to meet you. My names airisu mitarashi." without batting an eye he grabbed his sword and swung it at her, she just dodged and responded "so strait to the training? Or am I not worthy of knowing your name?"

He put his sword away and put his fist in his straitened hand then bowed "my name is Kaede Aisu." Airi tilted her head slightly, the last name sounded familiar but she couldnt place it, he coughed gaining her attention then spoke quickly "you will be here as soon as you leave school and leave when I say. First we'll meditate under the water fall to strengthen your focus and get you used to the water. Then we'll practice your ninjustu for about an hour. Then for the rest of the time I will build your reserves and muscles up, along with your speed and flexibility, your gonna need both for this. I would help with instincts and keeping your guard up as well but from what I've learned is that anko has that perfectally covered. Do you understand my schedule?" she shrugged "sure." As she thought 'how bad can this be? This is gonna be easy considering mama's training.'

She instantly regretted agreeing. The waterfall part wasnt that bad, she actually really enjoyed sitting under it letting the water take her troubles away. But the rest was hell. In ninjustsu he trained her until she almost gotten chakara exhaustion more than twice. The rest was him relentlessly attacking her with and without the sword, and halfway through he used a mist jutsu and started attacking her like that. She also wasnt aware that when she agreed to his schedule that she also agreed to no breaks until training was done. Airi dodged a kneed headed to her face but was just as suddenly roundhouse kicked into a tree. Airi slammed into the tree with breathtaking force, she felt her stomach growl and her exhaustion weighing down on her mercilessly. She rolled out of the way as a sword erupted from the mist at her, she then jumped backwards on her hands and kicks out aiming for where the head should be. Her feet meet something solid and she hear a pained grunt, then he grabs her foot and flings her into a tree effortlessly. As soon as she makes an impact her vision fades to nothing before she even hit the ground.

She wakes up to the feeling of something hard and fast paced walking, Airi opens her eyes slowly and reluctantly. As she thought she was on kaede's back and he was taking her home, she yawned then mumbled "how long was I out?" He looked back briefly the returned his gaze to the road as he answers "about an hour and a half. I took you to a hospital first but they said you just needed sleep." Airi nodded sluggishly then drifted back off to sleep. When she got home she went straight to bed and ate later when she could stay up long enough to do so.

Timeskip- 2months before the graduation exams

Kaede entered the hokage's office and bowed slightly "good morning hokage-sama. I was wondering if I could request something." Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe then said "very well, state your request." Kaede nodded then said "I would like to take my student out of school until the graduation exams. I was planning on training her until then. I have already gotten permission from her parents." Sarutobi sighed then said "very well, I will send someone to notify Iruka and you can go pick her up now." Kaede smirked faintly then nodded and left.

Airi started jotting down answers when she heard the door open and some kids gasp lightly. She looked up and saw Kaede standing in the doorway, she tried hiding behind the kid in front of her 'oh, man. I really don't want more of that hells training right now...' As she lowered her to her desk Kaede spotted her, he ignored Iruka's questioning and walked right up to her. Kaede grabbed her by the back of the collar and lifted her up, she started sweating slightly out of fear and nervousness. Kaede turned and started walking out as Airi started resisting and whining "No! Iruka save me! Stop him or something! Don't let him take me!" Naruto jumped up and yelled "hey you bastard let Airi go!" Then he charged at him, Kaede merely side stepped and jabbed a pressure point in his neck to make him fall unconscious.

Iruka unfroze and started yelling at him but Kaede was too busy trying to calm Airi down. Kaede lifted her up to his eye level a said "hey, calm down. Training isn't that bad." She glared at him then exclaimed "YES. IT. IS! Training is horrible and merciless!" He just scoffed "no its not. Your over exaggerating. Besides I'm going to train you until the graduation exams, that is roughly around two months so get used to it." She paled then yelled "wait! But then I'll miss Leviathan and Raika's birthday!" He merely shrugged then said "well there'll be a next one now pipe down so we can get going." Airi bowed her head in defeated then Kaede teleported them away.

Airi looked around at her new surroundings with an aghast look painted on her face. Kaede had shushined them to desolated island with a light mist covering it and a giant waterfall in the middle of a clearing. As Airi took in her new terrain Kaede started speaking "This is where my sensei took me to train for years. But you only have two months so we must start now." As he finnished talking he started doing hand signs. He took a deep breath then yelled "Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Then breathed out a thick layer of mist, effectively disrupting Airi's vision.

Time skip: about a week later

Airi stood in the middle of the fog and listened intently suddenly a fist erupted from the fog and grazed her cheek as she narrowly dodged. Airi dodged the next on coming barrage of fist but wasn't expecting the knee to the face or to be kicked to the side. She skidded across the ground and landed on the edge of the lake surrounding the waterfall. Kaede emits from the mist and charges at her, he launches a kick at her but she ducks under it and aims a punch at his face. She misses slightly but suddenly a jet of ice/water erupts from the water behind her and smashes into him. Kaede flys back and hit the ground, He gets right back up and stared at Airi with a dumbstruck look on his face. her eyes were now completely sky blue with apple red snake-like pupils.

Airi looked down at her hands as her eyes turned back to normal"what the? What just happened to me Kaede sensei?" Kaede stood up and said "if I'm correct, you just unlocked a very rare bloodline. A kekai-genkai called Shimo Kōkei, a bloodline trait passed down through the Aisu family. More specifically the main family. My family, but all but me and one other was known to survive. The clan heads daughter was about ten when she was thrown into a different dimension or something and dissapeared. " Airi nodded the Kaede continued "now that I think about it. You look a lot like her. With the vibrant red hair and green eyes, plus you act a lot like her but more hotheaded." She scowled at that but he continued anyways "I thought it was a coincidence that you reminded me of her in many ways but now with this proof I can tell you are, undoubtedly, her daughter. Therefore rightful heiress of the Aisu clan."

Airi's eyes opened wide before she smiled excitedly and exclaimed "that's so awesome!" Kaede smiled 'only she would say that after receiving such information.' Airi looked up at Kaede with a dead serious expression "please Kaede sensei I want you to train me the ways of the Aisu." Kaede smiled, he had been expecting her to ask him this while he was explaining things "sure, after I test something out real quick." He then pulled up a piece of chakara paper and held it out to her. Airi tilted her head to the side and said "What's that for? I've already found out my chakara type." Kaede smiled "Just pour your chakara into it. Watch what happens." She sighed then held out two fingers at the paper, steadily pouring chakara into it. Like last time the paper got soaked, but then it turned to ice and with a quick blast of wind chakara it got cut in half, the said half crumbled into tiny ice crystals on the way down. And for the umpteenth time today Airi's eyes opened wide in shock as she watch the events unfold, Kaede held back the urge to laugh at her weird expression but instead explained what happened. "Your true chakara nature unlocked when you unsealed your bloodline for the first time." She mentally shook her head then nodded at him, confirming that she had heard him. "I'm going to train you in our ways, but remember I'll give no mercy ok? It's all or nothing, this training is meant for the strong and elite. Are you qualified?" She nodded while exclaiming "I'll be ready from anything you throw at me!" Then he smiled cruelly, he's going to enjoy making her regret those words.

TIME SKIP- GRADUATION EXAM DAY (her birthday was during then so she's now ten or so :])

Shikamaru sat in class bored out of his mind, he sighed as he thought ' _where are those two idiots? at this rate there gonna miss the whole exam!'_ As he finnished his mental rant the two pink headed banshee's started screeching at each other. Over the two months Sakura's twin brother Ichigo had transferred into the acadamy as well. The door slid open and revealed the two mischievous kids in question. They both looked completely different now, naruto only had slight changes though compared to Airi.

Naruto's hairwas slightly longer now and hehad changed from his kill-me-orange to more ninja like clothes. He now wore a long sleeved skin tight black shirt, black ninja pants with a crimson sach tied at the top, black ninja sandals and a crimson headband with long ends that reached the middel of his back. (A/N: Like the headbamd he wore in shippuden but crimson.)

Airi was now taller, but still reasonably short compared to most, her hair also grew and was now kept up in a ponytail that reached an inch or two past her shoulders. Silver now surrounded her snake-like pupils along with the traditional green and gold. She now wore a gray scarf that faded to icy blue at the bottom with a stylized snowflake symbol on both ends, a sleeveless azure blue kimono like top with a jet black collar, a black sash with icy blue ribbon tied into a bow in the back, a layered skirt with the same blue as the top layer and black as the bottom, white knee high socks with black lace at the top and a icy blue bows on the side, and azure ninja sandals.

She had two giant swords on her back,they had long handels that were wrapped with black tape and had a icy blue gems on top, the blades were black and were jagged a the top but wher smooth and slightly curved inward at the bottoms. She also has two daggers at her sides in the same style as her swords but with purple gems.

Airi was walked into her old class room after she met up with her brother at the house, the first thing she saw was shikamaru. She smiled and waved at him but then spotted two pink banshees yelling at each other. She pointed at them and exclaimed "wait! Why the hell are there two banshees here?!"

 **001001000100111110110100100001110000111010101010100000111001000000**

 **Once again sorry for the REALLY late update, I haven't felt like recently but dont worry! Im not dead yet! Im back and I am writting! (Please dont kill me...) ANYWAYS! I hope you like my new chter and how things are going! Like/Review please! And thank you again to everyone who is still reading and who has Followed &/or Favorited have a nice day... Or afternoon,...or night...whatere timezone your in I hope you have a great time in it. **

**ByeBye!-AddelineHart3**


	12. mybad

hey, guys im currently rewriting the few chapters I have and that is why i haven't updated in a while! Sorry for only just now telling you, and its gonna take a while more too. BUT! I will post the chapters back once their done, so you'll have something to read untill I can continue the story! Bu-Bye!~ -AddelineHart3 


End file.
